wolves love rewritten
by goth punl
Summary: sasuke and itachi are saved by two wolves, later they meet a pair of mysterious and protective twins, is there an connection? narusasu
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

This story begins when two brothers sasuke and itachi uchiha were walking home from a friend's house when four hands pulled them into a dark alley.

they were being manhandled by a group of bullies from the're school one of them slapped sasuke so hard his cheek turned red while itachi struggled to get to his brother, "leave him alone " he cried only to get punched in the stomach by their leader Tai whom along with his gang went out his way to make the uchiha brothers lives a living hell.

Suddenly a low menacing growl was heard and the boys looked up to see two of the biggest dogs they have ever seen though they looked alot like wolves one had ice blue eyes the other had red eyes. the gang dropped their wo victims and took out knives ,chains and pipes.

The blue eyed bared his teeth and as quick as lighting attacked them while the other one sat in front of the brothers protecting them and with in minutes the gang was left half dead. The blue eyed wolf looked at sasuke and the once icy blue eyes melted to a gentle ocean blue as he licked his tears and lips while the red eyed one nuzzled against itachi's cheek then both ran off in to the night leaving two confused boys.

_one month later_

Sasuke just spent the last hour picking food and spit balls out of his hair curtisy of some bullies in his class and lunch. He wasn't popular because of his shyness but people took it as snobbiness and bullied him, knocking books out of his hands spiting spit balls at him knocking him against the lockers. . Today they were getting new students and sasuke was depressed** (more bullies ) **he thought.

Afterwords Sasuke was getting some books out of his locker when all out a sudden he was slammed against it, sasuke winced in pain and looked up and saw three football players looking down at him with hate in their eyes and cruel smiles on their faces

" oh look it's the itty bitty genuis you think you're better than us huh? spat the teen as he shoved sasuke again.

Sasuke's eyes started to water oh how he wished itachi was here, "Aw did I make the princess cry? " sneered the bully then he slapped sasuke across the face but the second he did there was a growl echoing in the hallway.

The teens froze as sasuke looked up to see a tall blonde standing there with a murderous look on his face . The teens stared at him and for a second they felt as if they were staring at a wild beast. One of teens came to his senses [more like lost his mind] and charged at him only to have his nose bashed in courtsey of his fist.

The second one did the smart thing and ran away and the third the one who slapped sasuke froze as naruto advanced on to him , grabbed him by the thoat and growled in a vemonious voice ' don't ever put your fithy hands on him again you understand me"? the teen nodded and was thrown to the ground and he scurried away.

He then walked over to sasuke and gently took him into his arms " are you ok cutie? sasuke blushed "yes" his savior stared at the bruised cheek and then kissed it, then he walked off leaving an blushing sasuke to get to class.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile itachi was running to class only to bump in to something hard then felt two strong arms wrapped around him itachi looked up and blushed it was an tall very handsome strawberry blonde man. he smiled "well hello there "<p>

itachi put his head back down in shyness and tried to get out but the mans arms wouldn't budge if anything they've gotten tighter. So where are you going in such a hurry? he asked itachi "oh uh i didn't wanna be late " "oh really well then let's get you to class". then he pulled itachi on his back " close you eyes" itachi did as he was told and two seconds after he did he felt a breeze and then he heard " open your eyes and he was in front of the classroom door. itachi looked at kyuubi who was smirking " h.. how " he put a finger on his lips " later". then he left

**how was it? please review**

**kiss kiss**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"okay class as you heard we are getting mew students today so please be kind them' said the teacher

_knock knock_

Oh that must be them , please come in

And then **they** walked in sasuke's jaw dropped he the looked over at itachi and saw his mouth hangin open and eyes wide as saucers.

There standing in front of the class room was the sexy blonde that protected him in the halls and he has an twin except while he had blue eyes and long blonde hair in braid that reached his lower back and long bangs in his eyes Attired in baggy black jeans with a chain , tight orange button down shirt and black and white nikes, the other had red eyes and strawberry blonde hair in a low pony tail , wearing leather pants and black tank with biker boots . Both were extremely well built and had tan skin.

These are our new students please inntroduce yourselves said the teacher

Naruto Uzumaki said the blue eyed twin

, Kyuubi Uzumaki said the red eyed twin both in bored husky voices

.Sasuke looked back at the twins and saw naruto staring at him with soft gentle eyes. An sense of deja vu washed over him _those eyes look familar._

Now boys please sit behind the uchiha brothers in the back said the teacher.

After class before sasuke could leave a tan hand grabbed his shoulder and saw naruto standing behind him smirking "hey cutie"

sasuke blushed "h..hi"

So what's your name ? asked the sex god

sa..sasuke,

beautiful name for a beautiful person so wanna go out with me?

Sasuke almost fainted the hottest guy in the world was askin him out on a date uhh... naruto chuckled alright give me an answer later then he left leaving the raven dumbfounded.

At lunch the uchiha brothers were joined by non other than the uzumaki twins 'hey both the ravens blushed hello are you joining us? if you don't mind

so how old are you asked itachi ,

"we're 18" kyubbi replied,

any boyfriends?

this time naruto replied no we're single hopefully not for long as he winked at sasuke who blushed.

So itachi are you taken?

no not anymore said itachi

kyuubi got curious why what happened?

itachi coundn't bring himself to say that he had been abused in his relationship.

we just weren't right for each other he said sadly.

The twins both knew he wasn't telling the whole story but dropped it for the time being. So since we're all single how about you go out with us asked kyuubi. Both the uchiha's blushed at that then thought maybe one date wouldn't hurt "OK.

After school while the brothers were walking home they hear roaring sound like an engine and two motorcycles pulled up next to them one was a bright orange the other was red and black the rider's took off their helmets it was the uzumaki twins

hey you want a ride

the brother's looked at each other and nodded after a while they arrived at the uchiha's house "thankyou said sasuke naruto nodded " no problem and don't forget we have a date coming up then he rode off.

kyuubi beckoned itachi with his finger and when itachi got close enough he kissed him on the cheek "bye" then he rode off as well. Itachi just stood there looking like he just won the lottery sasuke laughed and he dragged him in the house.

the twins pulled in the garage of their mansion,

oh i can't believe we found our mates exclaimed naruto as he got of his bike,

they aren't our mates yet said kyuubi,

i can't wait for our date we can show them what good life partners we'll make i loved him since the first night i saw him said naruto with a grin.

kyuubi chuckled" me too but we have to go slow or woo them as the humans call it.

naruto sighed whatever hey how about we go for run?

kyuubi nodded then they stripped naked shifted to wolves and ran into the forest that was their backyard


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later that night the Uchiha Brothers decided to go for a walk. " So what did you think of naruto? Sasuke blushed " The same thing you're thinking about kyuubi" . Itachi laughed then stopped cold, sasuke looked ahead and almost fainted there in front of them were the two big wolves from that night . The blue eyed one (_naruto)_ slowly walked towards them as if not to frighten them follow by his twin wagging there tails. Once they reached them naruto pounced on them licking their faces

" haha down boy" giggled sasuke, naruto got off and then it was kyuubi's turn he nuzzled his nose against both their cheeks and licked them once instead of slobbering all over them like his brother.

" we never did get to thank you for rescueing us"

Sasuke did something unexpected he kissed the both of them on the nose earning him a nuzzle.

" hey sasuke why don't we name them"

Sasuke looked at them , they reminded him of the uzumaki twins , then he got and idea.

" ok bark if you like these, how about kitsune and phoenix " they both barked,

the next day

Itachi was just leaving the store when two strong arms snaked around his waist

" hello sexy" said an husky voice

Itachi giggled and turn to face the red eyed werewolf , " hi kyuubi how are you

Kyuubi smirked and pulled the raven closer " great now that i found you , so how about we go on our date friday night'.

Itachi seemed calm on the outside but on the inside he was doing the jig . " yes that would be lovely , um can we see if our brothers would double date?

Naruto and i have already talked about it and we agreed it's a great idea"

Meanwhile sasuke was jogging down the street when he heard his name being called , he turned and saw his blonde crush walking towards him while grinning,

" hey there cutie pie , where are you off two in such a hurry "

sasuke blushed at the cutie pie comment " I was just on my way to pick up a pie i ordered"

Naruto smirked and pulled sasuke on his back " shut you eyes'

Sasuke did as he was told and felt a breeze before he heard naruto tellin him to open his eyes, when he did they were right in front of the bakery.

" how ... how "

" I'll tell later when we are alone speaking of that me and kyuu were wondering if you and itachi will go on a double date with us and we'll tell you every thing about us

O ooo kayy

Naruto smiled and kissed his cheek and walked sasuke home.

That night Sasuke was walking around the park gazing at the moon when he heard a rustile in the biushes, Sasuke jumped when suddenly a giant manwolf crearure on two legs emerged eyes blazing red , razor sharp teeth and claws.

Sasuke was frozen stiff he never been so scared in his life , he tried to scream but make a sound , only the peircing howl of the beast gave sasuke the energy boost to get the hell out of there, So he bloted with the manwolf at his heels .

HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!

Sasuke suddenly tripped on his own feet and fell. He looked up and saw the creature stalking toward him, Then suddenly there was a low menacing growl in the air and the it wasn't the man wolf.

Suddenly an yellow blurr ran past sasuke and jumped on the beast face and ripped its head off. Sasuke saw that the bloody blond wolf was kitsune. The wolf threw the head somewhere and walked towards sasuke and rubbed his blood soaked snout against the ivory cheek staining it also. Sasuke hugged kitsunes neck.

Thank you.

**Thought i forgot about this didn't you. well i'm sorry i will try to update this more so please don't throw nothing at me . thank you**

**kiss kiss**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello I've decided to put this up for adoption if anybody wants to finish it . all i ask is that you keep my plot and character the way i had them. and if you need any help just ask. pm me if you are interested.


End file.
